1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bearing structure, and more particularly, to a bearing structure with a universal rotating angle, which can change angles freely and is applied to a supporting shelf.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, which is a conventional bearing structure, including a sphere 1a, a bottom seat 2a, a bearing seat 3a and a plurality of screws 4a. The sphere 1a has an end connected to a shaft 11a. The bottom seat 2a has a first groove 21a. The first groove 21a defines a through hole 211a at a central part thereof for receiving the sphere 1a. The shaft 11a penetrates the through hole 211a. The bearing seat 3a defines a second groove 31a at a bottom surface thereof. The second groove 31a is opposite to the first groove 21a so that the first groove 21a and the second groove 31a form a receiving space for mounting onto the sphere 1a tightly. The screws connect the bottom seat 2a and the bearing seat 3a together respectively. Thereby the bearing seat 3a can rotate on the sphere 1a freely.
However, the rotating angle of the bearing seat 3a is still restricted to the through hole 211a so that the bearing seat 3a cannot rotate around a large area. If the conventional bearing structure is improved by providing a bearing structure with a universal rotating angle, the user's needs will be meet.